Overtrapper
|image = Overtrapper_234.png|Old Colors OvertrapperNewColor.png|New Colors |tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Trapper Overseer |barrel = Launcher (1) Spawner (2) Helpers (2) |id = 37}} The is one of the five Upgrade choices from the Trapper at Level 45. It can also be reached as an upgrade from the Overseer. It was added on July 18th and named a few days later. It does not further upgrade. Design The Overtrapper features a circular body and has a Trap Launcher on its front. The two Drone Spawners are equidistant from each other and the Launcher, forming an equilateral triangle. upgrade branch]] Technical *The Overtapper can lay down Traps using its Launcher. **Traps act identically to how they usually would on any other standard Trapper Upgrade, except the Mega Trapper whose Traps are huge and much stronger, and Gunner Trapper, whose Traps are just slightly larger. *It also has two Drone Spawners placed spread apart on its back. **Its Drones are uncontrollable. They automatically target nearby Polygons and enemy tanks. **The Overtrapper releases Drones faster than a Hybrid, due to there being two Spawners, but its spawn rate still slower than an Overseer's despite the two having the same number of Spawners. **Drones spawned by the Overtrapper are stronger than that of any other Drones, except the Drones of the Hybrid, as they are of an equal strength. **Drones spawned by the Overtrapper as also significantly faster than Drones of the Overseer branch. Strategy *Strong Against: Body Damage Tanks, melee tanks, low reload tanks. *Weak Against: Destroyer branch and high RoF tanks. As the Overtrapper This tank’s combination of traps and drones make this tank effective against Classes in the Tri-Angle branch. Presumably, tactics similar to the Hybrid and Trapper would be effective for this tank. This tank can be used to lock down an area completely, as the combination of Traps and Drones is more than enough to scare away enemies. Also, with the combination of Traps and Drones, it also allows the player to make a “mini-base” (in any team mode near the Pentagon Nest, or near the Dominators), similar to that of the Tri-Trapper with the stats 2/3/1/5/7/7/7/1, because the traps ‘enforce’ the zone and the Drones will keep it safe from any enemies. This mini-base allows for teammates to safely fire and regenerate their health, making it a useful tank in team gamemodes. If used correctly, the Overtrapper (including other trapper classes) can be a major counter to the Penta Shot and the Spread Shot. Once the opponent shoots them, the player can enable Auto Fire and block the Bullets with Traps (assuming bullet stats are maxed out). Then the player would approach their opponent until either the traps and/or the drones start making contact with the opponent. Against the Overtrapper The combination of Traps and Drones makes the Overtrapper a dangerous enemy. Classes in the Tri-Angle branch using a body damage build should back away from this tank immediately. However, against classes in the branches of Assassin and/or Hunter, the Overtrapper would make an easy target, since they obviously would stay far away while shooting. Gunner classes have a semi-advantage against the Overtrapper. As a Gunner, the small Bullets have the chance to sneak through the Overtrapper's Trap wall and hit the opponent. The Gunner's Bullets won't do well against taking down the Drones however. As the Necromancer, if the player has sufficient upgrades in Drone Damage, Drone Count, and Drone Health, then it is possible to bulldoze through this tank’s traps and kill it if it has low health. They should make sure, however, that they aim their drones at a weak section of its traps to be certain that they can kill it on the first try, because most of their Drones will die in the attack and leave the Necromancer defenseless. It is not recommended for the Necromancer to chase the Overtrapper if it's retreating, as the Overtrapper can shoot Traps behind as it flees, quickly destroying the Drones trailing it. The player should wait until it is stationary, alone, comfortable in a ring of Traps, and confident that they will protect it, before attacking. If a Necromancer player engages on an Overtrapper full on, and the Overtrapper retreats, the Necromancer actually has a chance to finish the opponent off if the player chases them. The Necromancer has to find a way to flank the Overtrapper, but simply getting in front of the opponent obviously isn't smart enough. The player has to perform a pinch attack with their drones. As the Overlord, if one has full Drone Speed, Drone Health, and Drone Damage, then it is easy to have the drones slip between the Overtrapper's traps and kill it before it can retreat since it has low health. It is easy to brazenly approach the Overtrapper and begin the attack even if they fail at first because of the Overlord’s Reload speed. As the Manager, it is best to creep forward slowly so as to not rouse the Overtrapper’s attention, then kill it as quickly as possible; however, the player must retreat if they fail at first. The enemy drones won’t be such a bother since they will not target enemies far away. If the player’s Drones are sufficiently upgraded then the two enemy Drones will quickly die in the attempt to destroy the others, but almost always fail to destroy a single one in most circumstances. As for the Mega Trapper, Gunner Trapper, and any tank branching off the Destroyer, the player can barge through the traps easily but doesn't have any direct defense against the Drones. These classes will have to depend on their Traps and Cannons to block the drones. As the Auto Trapper, however, the player just has to depend on blocking the Drones. The Auto Turret will be able to sneak a few bullets through the Overtrapper's traps and kill them. When there are no drones, the Auto Trapper is capable of barging the enemy's trap walls before engaging newly spawned enemy drones once again. As a Destroyer class using a bullet build, the player has an insane advantage against the Overtrapper as they do against any other Trapper class. The big bullets a Destroyer can shoot penetrate the traps fast. The player just has to be careful not to get too close, since the Drones can target the player. If the Drones target, the player has to react fast and shoot them quickly. As for any other class, the technique to beating an Overtrapper is to shoot from a distance. The Drones, despite being low in number, deal so much damage over time. Also, the Traps might hit the player suddenly, so getting up close is suicide. Bullet Speed is a need, so that the player's ammunition can reach the Overtrapper and wreck its Trap wall, so that the bullets can break through. History *When the was first released it spawned six uncontrollable drones instead of just two.Videographic Evidence (3:20) **It is not currently known when this number was reduced to two. Trivia *It was named along with the previously unnamed Gunner Trapper and Mega Trapper. It was originally added in the July 18th update along with the other four tanks of the Trapper Class. **Its name is simply a combination between Overseer and Trapper. ***It is the only class to have a name which is a portmanteau, having a one-word name which is a hybrid of two existing classes. *It is one of the 6 tanks that have multiple forms of weapons, having traps & drones, the others being the Hybrid (Bullets & Drones), Gunner Trapper (Traps & Bullets), Auto Trapper (Traps & an Auto Turret), Auto Gunner (Bullets & an Auto Turret), and the Auto Smasher (an Auto Turret and Body Damage). *At one point, you could sit in the corner of the map and shoot traps into the barrier, and the traps would appear behind you, effectively making a wall of traps. This worked with all Trapper classes, (note, you cannot do this now), but the Overtrapper was the most popular due to its drones. Gallery Overtrapper-1.png Overtrapper-0.png|Overtrapper with its Drones (Top Right) and Traps (Top Left) Footnotes zh:Overtrapper es:Overtrapper fr:Overtrapper pl:Overtrapper ru:Overtrapper de:Overtrapper Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked Category:Player Tanks